


Crush Me? Crush You

by FantasyPunchPunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Lots of crushes, Multi, So much blushing, Some pining, Subtle matchmaking, cackling at Lance and Keith, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPunchPunk/pseuds/FantasyPunchPunk
Summary: In the latest attempt to best Keith, Lance has made it a habit of randomly tackling him into wrestling sessions.You and Pidge happen to be present during one of them.Hilarity ensues.





	Crush Me? Crush You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within an hour, forgive me for horrible quality.
> 
> And I tried, I really did, to not make this a Reader fic but my mind can't do anything else it seems. Plus, I really wanted a blushing crushing Pidge, okay? Let me have this.
> 
> There's nothing really risque in this but I aged up the characters because I'm not really comfortable writing a younger Pidge into a relationship, which she isn't actually, she's only crushing, but still. 
> 
> Pidge and the Reader are 18. Female pronouns for Pidge and the Reader's gender is purposefully unspecified.
> 
> Keith and Lance are in their 20s but still just as immature as always.

The loud war cry quickly approaching makes Pidge sigh heavily and you groan quietly.

"Oh my god, really?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

You and she watch with blank expressions as Lance comes barreling through the automatic doors at a calm Keith minding his own business.

He takes a flying leap, both legs up to deliver a double kick--

Only for Keith to just as calmly grab him out of the air by those legs and swing him onto the couch roughly.

Lance lands with a bounce and a huff before growling and getting up, charging at a crouched Keith.

Both your and Pidge's gazes follow his path and then the subsequent fall after their collision.

"This is just sad."

"When do you think they'll finally tell each other?"

You hum. "Dunno, don't care, really. It's inevitable at this point."

She nods in agreement.

"I do hope that they have the chance to get properly embarrassed by one of these wrestling sessions before they get together."

"Oh my god," She starts rapidly smacking your arm.

" _Ow_ , what?"

" _It's happening,_ " she whispers with unbridled glee.

You look over and indeed, Keith is bright red on his back with Lance hovering over him looking shocked and something else you don't look too closely at for his benefit.

You grin and nudge Pidge subtly as you call out to them, "Come on, guys, get a room."

You're not disappointed as both of their faces flame up and they scramble away from each other.

You have to hold onto Pidge as you wheeze out a cackle.

"Aw, (Y/n), why'd you do that? They were finally having a bonding moment!"

"We weren't having a bonding moment!" Keith screeches, still red.

Lance gapes at him. "I had you under me, _caged in my arms!_ "

You snort before you can stop yourself and feel Pidge shaking with restrained laughter under your hands.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Keith scrambling up and you know without a doubt he's out to throttle the both of you.

You grab Pidge and bolt out of the room cackling before he has the chance.

You both sprint until you reach the haven of Green's hangar, confident she'll shield you both from the consequences of your fun.

When you finally sit down you laugh long and hard. "Oh my god, that was so much better than I ever imagined! The look on their faces!" You laugh a bit longer before sighing. "It's about time they got together though, they've been toeing around each other for so long."

You look up to see Pidge staring at you. "What?"

She flushes and looks down. "Uh, nothing. Hey, you want to see this new program I coded?"

Any suspicions about her reaction flee your mind at the prospect of seeing Pidge at work. "Sure!"

Back in the common room, the air now clear between them, Keith and Lance are shyly curled around each other on the couch. Lance's hands are playing in Keith's 'mullet' and Keith is lightly grasping at Lance's jacket that fits him just as badly as his own lucky jacket now.

"When do you think Pidge and (Y/n) will tell each other their feelings?" Lance hums to Keith.

He snorts, "Did you see how they were hanging off each other? Won't be long now."

"That's true, it's just a matter of time. I can't wait to see how cute they are together though, they're already so smol!"

"You're such a sap," Keith murmurs fondly.

There's silence for a few moments.

"You wanna go matchmake while simultaneously messing with them?"

"Heck yeck I do."

Lance gasps while getting up. "Did you just meme? I'm so proud."

"Shut up."

They both stroll hand in hand to the hangars, where lots of teasing and immature kissing songs await.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bonding Moment is a Voltron meme now, you can't deny it's existence. Also, (on an unrelated note) my spellcheck keeps trying to correct Voltron into Vol tron...
> 
> Keith is my spellcheck.
> 
>  
> 
> The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender belong to Dreamworks and in no way are mine, I just wanted to borrow them for a bit. ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quiet Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209185) by [FantasyPunchPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPunchPunk/pseuds/FantasyPunchPunk)




End file.
